vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taarzan: The Wonder Car
Summary Car designer Deven Chaudhury spent a long time designing an amazing, futuristic SUV which was far more advanced than any other car in the market. However, before he could get a patent for his design, it gets stolen by Rakesh Kapoor and his partners, who then register the design under their name. Feeling wronged, Deven approached the police, who were already under Kapoor's payroll. Kapoor, his cronies and the corrupt inspector attack Deven and, after binding him inside his own car, push the car along with him into a lake, killing Deven via drowning. However, Deven's grudge binds his soul to the car's body, where it lies dormant for years. Years later, the car's frame had found its way into a scrapyard, where Deven's son, Raj, recognizes it from the Tarzan ornament present in the frame. He then uses the frame and scrap metal to design his own car, a supercar, and names it DC in honor of his father. This also springs Deven's dormant ghost into action, who then wastes no time in using the car's new body to exact revenge on all who had wronged him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Taarzan (Informally), DC (Actual christened name) Origin: Taarzan: The Wonder Car (2004 Movie) Gender: Inapplicable due to being a vehicle. Deven's ghost is male. Age: A few months. Deven was in his 30s or 40s at the time of his death. Classification: Possessed supercar Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Deven's soul is bound to the car for as long as it takes to complete his revenge), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can fix itself even after being reduced to scrap), Body Control and Elasticity (Can control all its individual parts, bend its body and parts in impossible ways and even elongate its parts), Can operate underwater, Can modify its weight to run on water, Smoke Manipulation (Can selectively burn its fuel to unleash sooty smoke to blind its enemies). Deven's ghost has Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Non-Corporeality (While normally invisible and untouchable, Deven can make himself visible and touchable) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can ram people at speeds of over 250 kmph, which would yield this amount of force) Speed: Subsonic (Can move at speeds above 250 kmph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class (Its ramming velocity yields this much force) Durability: Wall level (Can withstand ramming into cars and trains with minor damage. Immortality and regeneration makes it hard to kill) Stamina: Likely infinite (Has not been shown to require fuel to run, although it behaves like a normal car when Raj is driving it) Range: Standard Melee Range with ramming and body extensions Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above average (Deven was a highly talented car designer, having made an amazing and futuristic SUV design the likes of which the world hadn't seen till then) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Taarzan Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters